


Tennessee Honey

by sparklinglemonade



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthdays, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i know its months late, older mitjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinglemonade/pseuds/sparklinglemonade
Summary: happy birthday mitchy





	Tennessee Honey

Mitch wakes up to the feeling of soft skin on his shoulder blades and gentle lips barely caressing his ear, his eyes drifting open slowly. The morning light is filtering in through the curtains, the pale yellow shades of the fabric making the light bathe the bedroom in soft amber. 

“Mitchy, wake up. I made you breakfast.” Joey’s voice is soft and whispered, one of his soft hands combing gently through Mitch’s dark, unruly hair, messed up from its usual slicked back style. 

Mitch could have honestly ignored him and just fallen back asleep, lulled by Joey’s hands and his voice, but the delicious, honeyed smell of food makes him push himself onto his back and look blearily up at his husband. 

Mitch stares at Jonas for a few moments, getting lost in his slightly tired green eyes and the soft, dark waves of hair that curl around the tops of his ears. Jonas smiles down at him from his position on the edge of the bed, his eyes crinkling slightly at the edges, and Mitch’s heart surges with love.  

Mitch winds an arm around his soft waist, shifting so that he’s pressed against Joey. His hand sneaks under Joey’s thin shirt, his warm fingers rubbing soft circles into Joey’s brown skin.  

Jonas leans down to kiss him, the bridge of his rectangular glasses pressing slightly against Mitch’s nose. He rests his fingers on Mitch's cheek, the golden wedding band warm from his hand as it presses faintly into the skin of Mitch's face. Joey mumbles a _“Happy birthday, baby_ ” against his lips, and Mitch can taste the mint of his toothpaste mingling with the bitterness of coffee in Jonas’ mouth. Mitch pulls back to say a thank you before pressing his lips to Jonas’ again. 

Joey leans back up before Mitch can deepen the kiss, earning him a deep frown that makes him snort.  

“C’mon, Mitch, I have your breakfast waiting,” Joey says, and Mitch lifts himself into a sitting position against the headboard with a grunt, pulling up a pillow between his back and the wood. He rolls his shoulders, feeling the subtle ache of last night’s faded pink scratch marks across his back from Jonas’ blunt fingertips. 

Mitch checks his phone whilst Jonas gets his breakfast from the nightstand. There are messages from his Mom, long, excited ones wishing him a happy birthday that make him smile, and he taps out a reply. There are others from his friends, too, and a short one from Sidney, but he makes a mental note to reply to them later, tossing his phone back onto the pillow. 

Joey unfolds the expensive breakfast tray that Henrietta had bought them as a wedding gift, setting it over Mitch’s lap carefully. Jonas has never really loved the idea of getting crumbs into the folds of the bedsheets, but Mitch loves scarfing down food in the comfort of their bed, so Jonas has found himself using it more often than he’d expected.  

Especially for times like these. 

There’s a plate of round, fluffy pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries with a tiny pot of golden honey, as well as a glass of orange juice and a mug of steaming tea.  

Mitch grins at Joey, “Thanks, Joey. This is fuckin’ great," and Jonas smiles, kisses his cheek in response.  

“Oh – have ya’ eaten your breakfast yet?” Mitch asks, gesturing to his own plate of food. 

Jonas hums, settling under the covers next to Mitch, leaning into his solid side, his head falling onto Mitch’s shoulder. “Mm. Yeah, I had some toast.” 

“You should share this with me, then.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I definitely will.” 

They both giggle together in the quiet of the bedroom, and Mitch digs into the food happily. It’s been a long, _long_ time since Mitch has ever felt truly ashamed of his body, felt unable to eat a bite in front of people, especially those he cared about. 

Now, he knows that Jonas loves him no matter what he looks like; Mitch has put in a lot of emotional work to realise that fact. He takes pride in how much stronger he is now, takes pride in the weight and muscle mass he’s earned.

He also especially takes pride in the fact that whenever he picks Joey up effortlessly with his sinewy arms, Joey’s cute, freckled face will start blushing uncontrollably as he tries to wriggle out of Mitch’s grasp. 

But Joey doesn’t need to know that. 

The pancakes are delicious, and Mitch relaxes into the feeling of the warm sheets around him, and hot food filling him up, and the feeling of his husband pressed comfortably against his side, occasionally opening his mouth so that Mitch can feed him bites of fluffy pancakes. 

Joey sighs contentedly, snuggling into Mitch’s warmth and taking a sip of his orange juice. 

“So what do you want to do today, Mitch?” 

“Nothin’, really. This is already the best way to spend _any_ birthday.” Mitch looks down at Joey just in time to catch a glimpse of the gentle blush that covers his freckles before he hides his face in Mitch’s shoulder. 

Mitch nudges him, laughing, and Jonas sits back up with a huff. 

“We’re still havin’ lunch with Mom, right?” Mitch asks. 

Joey nods. “Yeah. At about 1. Which is hours away.” 

Mitch finishes his pancakes in comfortable silence, leaning back to sip his tea. Jonas takes the tray and sets it on the floor, where it can’t be knocked over. 

They snuggle into each other, Mitch reaching over Joey to set his mug down next to the photo frames they have on their nightstand, the multiple photos of Mitch and Jonas and Sidney and Henrietta. The oldest photo on the nightstand is the one of Mitch, Henrietta, and Freddie. Jonas had carefully cut out a neater square of Tom’s face before placing the photo in a simple, cream-coloured photo frame when he and Mitch had first moved in together. 

They lay back against the pillows, and Joey exhales contentedly as he lays his head down on Mitch’s chest, his eyes sliding shut reflexively when Mitch strokes the messy waves of his hair.  

“D’ya wanna go back to sleep, Joey?” 

Joey makes a soft “ _mmph_ _”_ sound against his chest, so Mitch nods absentmindedly, gently taking Joey’s glasses off his nose. Mitch shuffles down until he’s laying down on the pillows again, careful to keep Jonas’ head on his chest. 

“I love you, Mitchy. Even if you are 26 now. Old man.” 

Mitch makes a _“tsk”_ sound and pinches Joey’s nose gently. Jonas laughs softly, batting Mitch’s hand away from his face as Mitch keeps trying to pinch it again, their soft laughter reverberating through their small bedroom.  

Mitch finally lets up, his hand coming up to rest on Joey’s head, returning Joey’s words with a soft _“I love you, too_ _”_ into his hair. 

His other arm rests around the softness of Joey’s waist whilst he threads his long fingers through Jonas’ hair until the breath on his skin is deep and slow, Joey’s fingers twitching slightly in his sleep. 

Mitch closes his eyes, drifting into sleep with the comfortable weight of Jonas on him and the emanating warmth of happiness in his chest as the subdued morning light turns brighter outside.

**Author's Note:**

> this..... this is so fuckin sappy
> 
> pls leave a kudos n comment if u liked it, i will be eternally grateful to u personally
> 
> the title's from my ultimate mitjo song american money by børns if ur wondering what tennessee has anything to do with it (which it rlly doesnt)
> 
> (my artblog's at sparklinglem0nade on tumblr if u wanna check it out)


End file.
